A Day in Disneyworld
by Mr.GoodWriter96
Summary: Inspired by daisygirl101's A Day in Disneyland. Amy, Chris, Rouge, and Knuckles visit the magical world of Disneyworld for a magical and romantic day. ChrisXAmy, KnucklesXRouge.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**Me: Hey guys. Welcome to my new Chris/Amy story, A Day in Disneyworld! Inspired by daisygirl101's A Day in Disneyland (Somewhat AU).**

**daisygirl101: Wait. You're going out of the poll. The next suggestion is the _Back to the Future_ and _Sonic X_ cross over. **

**Me: Screw that! I promised I would get this started over the summer and I have about a month or two left. So might as well get it started now. Plus, I'll be heading down to Disney World starting Saturday and arriving on Sunday. This story will get me ready for it.**

**DemonFiccer: Are planning any sequels after this story.**

**Me: I'm not sure. I'll think about it. Well, without any further ado, I give you my new story, A Day in Disneyworld.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disneyworld or the Sonic characters mentioned throughout the story. **

**Ages:**

**Amy, Chris, Shadow, Rouge and Sally: 16**

**Manic, Sonia, Knuckles and Sonic: 17**

**Charmy, Cream and Tails: 14**

**Vanilla and Vector: 37**

**Espio and Sally: 19**

**Amy's Point of View:**

I was sitting at my kitchen table calling Sonic on my cell phone. "Are you sure you can't come Sonic?" I say.

"Sorry Amy. I promised Manic and Sonia I would help them out with something. I hope you understand," he says on his end on the phone.

"No I understand. See ya Sonic," I finish, closing my cell phone sighing. What I was talking to Sonic about was that I won 4, one day tickets to Disneyworld when I was shopping at the grocery store the other day. So far, Rouge, Knuckles and obviously me are going, but I just need a fourth person to come.

I scroll through the contacts on my phone and see who would be available. Shadow lives all the way in Atlantic City, Cream, Vanilla, and Tails took off for a week long trip to Ireland yesterday, all three of The Chaotix are wrapped up in their detective work to come, and Sally has no time on her hands.

While I was still scrolling through the name's I found one that I haven't thought of. Chris. I haven't hung out with him in a while, plus this could be a good way to repay him for letting me, Sonic and the others for staying at his place all those years ago. So what else to do than give him a ring. I click his name, put the phone up to my ear, and waited for him to answer. It took too beeps, and he picked up.

"Hello?" He says

"Hey Chris! Ames here! How are you?" I say into the phone.

"I'm good, yourself?"

"I'm great. Hey listen, I got 4 tickets for Disneyworld for tomorrow. Want to come? Rouge and Knuckles will also be there."

"I think I can come. Hold on," I hear pages flipping on his end of the line. He's probably going through a planner or organizer or something. He returns after a short while. "I don't have anything to do for the next month or so, so why not. Are we meeting up at your place?"

"Yup. Come to my house at 7 in the morning so we can try to beat rush hour _by_ an hour."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow Amy."

"Bye Chris," I finish and hang up. I decided to call Rouge to tell her that Chris will be tagging along with us. I found her name on my contact list, clicked on her name, and waited for her to pick up.

After three rings, she picked up, "Hello, Rouge the Bat's residence. Rouge the Bat speaking," she says. Why does she have to say that every time when someone calls?

"Hey Rouge, it's Amy," I say.

"Hey girl what's up? Did you decide who else to take with us?"

"Yeah. Decided to take Chris, since everyone else was busy."

"I'm assuming Chris is only coming because he's in to you." I blush immediately. Chris can't be into me. Sure he's a good guy and all but, I just don't see it.

"No way that's true Rouge. You're making that up."

"It's frikin' obvious. You go to him for comfort when you're feeling down, if you're extremely down, he takes you out to dinner, lunch, ice cream or something like that, he goes to you for advice, he likes all of your Facebook and Instagram posts, and all that jazz." I still don't believe her. Sure he's kind of cute, but that doesn't mean…wait, did I just say he's cute.

"Still not buyin' it Rouge. That just means he's being a good friend."

"What ever make's you sleep at night Amy," she says. I heard something fall in the background.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh, Knuckles stopped by to pick up some cucumbers and provolone cheese. He was about to leave, but he just tripped on that extremely small stair case from my kitchen that leads into living room." I chuckled a bit. Knuckles is such a klutz.

**"**Well Rouge, I have to go."

"By Amy," and with that, I close my phone. I look at the time that's on my kitchen clock. It's almost 9:30 at night. Might as well go to bed. I jog up my staircase that leads to the second floor of my house, enter my bedroom, put on some light red PJ's, jump into my bed and drift off to sleep.

**Me: Well that's the first chapter. Hope you guy's enjoyed it. **

**DemonFiccer: Review after you read.**

**Amy: No flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning

**Knuckles: Where is he? He should be here by now.**

**Rouge: Be patient. Nick will be here soon.**

**Me: (Moonwalks through the door singing) Dangerous! The girl is called Dangerous! Hee Hee!**

**Rouge: What the hell was that?**

**Me: Sorry, in a MJ mood.**

**DemonFiccer: You're like that all the time.**

**Me: Am not! (Does a successful anti-gravity lean) OK, maybe you're right. Enjoy the second chapter you guy's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disneyworld, the Sonic characters, TV shows, celebrities, any of the song lyrics mentioned, or any other products.**

**Amy's Point of View:**

I got up at 5:30 in the morning. Since everyone was meeting here at 7, I should have an hour and a half to get ready. I looked through my closet thinking on what to wear. I take out a few articles and just place them over me to see how they look. After a while, I decided I'll wear a pinkish red tank top with denim shorts and red Redbook running shoes.

I lay the clothes on my bed, and rush into my bathroom to get my shower ready. I jump in, got myself cleaned up, quickly dried myself off, and got my clothes on. I also put on my red hair band and I also decided I'll wear a necklace with a red heart on it. I got a couple years ago. I grabbed my purse, took one quick look in the mirror, checked to see if I had enough money, had my cell phone, and all that stuff. Once I had everything I needed, I headed downstairs.

For breakfast, I pulled out 2 pieces of wheat bread and dropped it in my toaster. While the bread was in its "evolution" from bread to toast, I got out a jar of Nutella and poured a glass of milk. When the toast popped out, I put the toast on a plate and spread to Nutella on the toast. I quickly ate and chugged down the milk.

I took a look at the time and saw that I had an hour left. So I decided to watch a couple episodes of _The Golden Girls_ to pass the time. After two episodes, there was a knock at my door. I walked up to the door and opened it to revel Knuckles and Rouge. "Hey guy's how are you?' I ask.

"Fine here," Rouge says.

"I'm good," Knuckles says. "Even after that _trip_ in Rouge's house. Zing! Get it."

"Yes Knuckles, I got it." After she says that, there is another knock at the door. I freeze for a second. It's Chris! "Well, let you're boyfriend in Amy so we can get going."

"1) Not my boyfriend, 2) I was going to get the door," I say. I walk up to the door, open it and Chris is there. He was in brownish-tan cargo shorts, white v-neck, and black Jordan's. "Hey Chris."

"Hey Amy, how are you doin'?" he says.

"Doing good, yourself?"

"Fine."

"So, whose ready for Disneyworld?" I excitedly shout. Everyone yelps. We all head outside, I locked my door and walked up to my Kia Soul.

"Amy, let me ask you something?" Rouge says. "What's, uhh, shotgun?"

"Shotgun! Damn," Chris says immediately after Rouge. Chris sighed and got in the back with Knuckles. Rouge gets in the passenger seat and I climb into the driver seat. I start the ignition, pull out of the driveway, and then we are off.

**Knuckles: There's chapter 2 for you gus.**

**Chris: Where did Nick go to now?**

**Me: (Enters the room rapping this time) Come hear little kiddies, on my lap, guess whose back with a brand new rap, and I don't mean rap as in a new case of child moles-**

**DemonFiccer: Alright, let's stop there. First, you come in here like MJ, then Eminem, what's next? Coming in here like SkyBlu reciting the first verse of _Party Rock Anthem_?**

**Me: Aww man, I wanted that one to be a surprise.**

**Everyone: (facepalm)**

**Me: Review after you read guys, no flames and I'll see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Car and Tram ride

**Me: Hey guys, I came back from my trip to Disney yesterday.**

**Daisygirl101: Where did you stay?**

**Me: I stayed in Port Orleans Riverside resort, Oak Manor.**

**Amy: Did you go to all the parks?**

**Me: Of course, while I was there, I was thinking of ideas for this story and for stories to come. Speaking of which, I have a new poll up. This is for the sequel of this story. **

**Rouge: What are the choices?**

**Me: The choices are: Hollywood Studios (formally known as MGM), Epcot, Animal Kingdom, Blizzard Beach, Typhoon Lagoon, or put all of them combined (including the Magic Kingdom) and make it a Week in Disneyworld. **

**DemonFiccer: Wait, you're planning a sequel already, and this is only the third chapter.**

**Me: Good to plan ahead. Enjoy the chapter guys.**

**(A/N: I forgot to mention, Chris lives by himself in this story)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disneyworld, Sonic characters, Nicki Manaj's "Super Bas", Nicki Manaj, Journey, Maroon 5, and/or Rihanna**

**Amy's Point of View:**

I pulled out of my driveway, and we hit the road. Almost ten seconds after we left my house, Rouge turns on the radio and flips through the channels. As soon as she heard "Supper Bass" by Nicki Manaj on the radio, she keeps it on. I like this song so I decide to rap to it. About half way into the first verse, Rouge jumps in. The boys in the back are getting annoyed, so they pull out their phones and earphones and start to listen to their own music.

After an hours worth of Nicki Manaj, Journey, Maroon 5, and Rihanna on the radio, we finally made it to Disneyworld. We followed the purple signs that lead to the Magic Kingdom. As soon as we found it, a Cast Member (Disney Employees) pointed us to make a left and find a parking spot. We found a spot relatively close to the front of the park, plus, it was shady.

We got here pretty early; it only looks like an eighth of the parking lot is filled. And it's a Friday; normally the parking lot will be filled in a half hour prior to opening. I guess some people aren't morning people on Fridays, like me.

**Chris' Point of View:**

We got out of the car and to the tram station quickly. After about ten minutes of waiting, the tram came in. The line quickly started moving, and easily, we found a row for all four of us and as soon as the tram was filled, and we were off. Rouge got the left side window seat, Knuckles was next to her, then Amy, then me.

During the tram ride, we somehow hit a bump. We jolted up a bit and got back down. But when we got back down, Amy's head ended up in my torso with her hand on my chest. I started to blush a bit. I tried to get rid of it before she got off of me, but she realized where she was, looked up at me, and she started to blush. She quickly retreated herself away from my body and looked down at the tram floor, somewhat embarrassed. "Sorry Chris," Amy says.

"It's alright Amy," I say still blushing. I feel a bit hot. Not just because it was a bit humid out, but because Amy was on me (no joke intended). To make things a bit worse, Rouge had to jump in.

"Well that was adorable," she says with her hands folded and on her cheek while tilting her head.

"Shut up Rouge," Amy and I chorused.

A few minutes after the "Amy incident" we finally got to the entrance. We got off the tram and started walking to the entrance. Rouge and Amy had to go through the bag check while Knuckles and I went through the without bag entrance. After a couple minutes, we walked to the real entrance.

"Wait a second," Knuckles said. We stopped walking to hear what he has to say. "The park doesn't open until nine. It's only 8:05 right now."

"Actually Knuckles," Amy started. "You can go into the park right now. Its just that the other parts of the Magic Kingdom aren't open. Like Fantasyland or Tomorrowland. Main Street USA is the only thing open."

"Oh, silly me."

"Okay, well lets get in the park, take some photos, and take a look at some of the shops here," Rouge says. We all agree on her idea. Amy pulls out the tickets, and gives us each one. We wait at the gates for us to put out tickets in the machine and do the finger scan. After a two minute wait, all of us put our tickets in the machine, scan our fingers, and we're in the park.

**Me: That's it for now.**

**Amy: Review after you read.**

**Chris: No flames.**

**DemonFiccer: Don't forget to vote on the polls.**


	4. Chapter 4: Splash Mountain

**Me: Hey guys, welcome back. Sorry for the wait, I've gotten lazy and didn't feel like doing anything.**

**Chris: That's cool…wait, weren't you working on a Michael Jackson tribute fanfic.**

**Me: Yes, I planned to have it out on the 18th, which was MJ's birthday, but I didn't have that much done. And it's a flash mob fic, and writing the dance moves that go along with the music is going to take a while.**

**Rouge: What songs are going to be on the tribute?**

**Me: I'm not saying the songs, but I can tell you which albums are going to be on there. There will be some from the Thriller album, Bad, and a couple from Dangerous. And maybe a few other songs from other albums. **

**DemonFiccer: So basically, the most popular albums.**

**Me: Bingo. Well, enough chit-chat, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disneyworld, Sonic, or anything else mentioned.**

**Chris' Point of View:**

During our time in Main Street USA, we took a look in the shops, got some photos of us as a group in front of the castle and in front of the Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse statue, and met a couple characters. After all of that, the rest of the park was open. "So where should we go first?" Amy asks. We all think for a minute or two until Knuckles comes up with a suggestion.

"How about Splash Mountain," he says. "If we're going to get wet, might as well do it now." We all agreed and raced to Splash Mountain. By the time we got there, the wait was only 20 minutes. We made good time.

We got in line and started our wait. Rouge got an idea to pass the time. "I got an idea. Lets play, What Celebrity am I thinking of," We all shrug our shoulders and thought why not.

"I'll go first," Amy says. She thinks of a celebrity. "Alright, got it! Start guessing." The way the game works is that we have to ask questions. Some examples are: Singer, actor, web star or performer? Alive or Dead? Etc. Once when someone has enough info, they can guess. If they guess right, they win the round, if they don't, they're out.

After various questions and answers, I think I got enough info. "Is it Jeff Dunham," I say.

"Yup. Good job Chris," Amy says. We all took turns of thinking of celebrities and guessing. Knuckles thought of Eminem which Rouge got. Rouge thought of Midley Cyrus which Amy got, and I had Michael Jackson which Knuckles got. After our game, we made it to the front. The Cast Member asked how many people were in our party. I held 4 fingers and the Cast Member told us to go to the front log and go to lanes 1 and 2. We figured out our seating arrangement as we got to the front. Amy and I will be in lane 1 while Knuckles and Rouge are in lane 2.

The next log came in and we got in it. Another group of friends were in the third and fourth lanes. As soon as everyone was set, we started our adventure through Br'er Rabbit's world by avoiding Br'er Fox and Br'er Bare, in song.

Around the Happy Place scene, the four of us had a 15 second meeting for what we're doing for the picture. By the time we were near the top of the ride where we're about to get dropped into that thorn patch thingy. We did our poses, we fell, the camera took our picture, and before we know it, all of us (including the four people in the back) got soaked. We got out of the thorn patch and saw some people, who were on the outside bridge of the ride, wave to us. So, we decided to wave back. We entered the "Zipidy Do Da" scene and then when we got out of there, we exited the ride.

We quickly entered the Splash Mountain gift shop and saw our photos. Knuckles did the finger gun thing to the camera, Rouged derped, Amy did a thumbs up pose and I did a devil horns thing with my hands. I looked like I should be at a Green Day concert. We exited the shop and shook ourselves out like wet dogs to get dry. We got dry after a minute of shaking. "So where to next?" Rouge asks.

"Lets go to the Haunted Mansion," Amy suggests.

"Alright, lets go," Knuckles and I chorused and we all darted to the Haunted mansion.

**Me: Well, that's the first ride for you guys. **

**DemonFiccer: Review after you read and no flames.**

**Me: Vote on my new poll. It's the sequel for this story. It's on my profile. Vote on it and see you later.**


	5. Chapter 5: Haunted Mansion

**Me: Welcome back guys. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Amy: What took ya so long?  
**

**Me: Well, I was looking at some more fanfics for some inspiration for new ones in the future and the school year started about a week and a half ago so I'm caught up in my studies (I'm a sophomore in high school now). Oh, and I'm going to audition for my schools play.**

**Benny: What's the play?**

**Me: It's a Wonderful Life…wait, how'd you get here?**

**Benny: The front door was open so I let my self in. Is it cool with you?**

**Me: Sure it is.**

**Demon: (Enters) Hey guys, whats…Hey Benny! How's it goin'?**

**Me: Good, now everyone is settled.**

**Rouge: What are the future fanfics.**

**Me: That will be revealed after the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney World or the Sonic the Hedgehog fanfics.**

**Rouge's Point of View**

We all made our way to the Haunted Mansion that was in Liberty Square. The wait time was about 20 minutes. The four of us had separate conversations. Chris and Knuckles had their own while Amy and I have our own conversation. "So then I said to the guy, horticulture, I came here for the plants," Amy says finishing the joke. I laughed for a good seven seconds.

"That was funny," I say. "So about you and Chris…" I couldn't finish the sentence because Amy slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Will you be quiet! He's only three feet away from us," She whispers. I moved her hand away from my mouth.

"Amy, I know you like him and trust me, he likes you too," I started whispering, "Just ask the guy out. He's a good guy Ames. You will not regret it. If you don't ask him out, then you will regret it."

"First of all, I wait for the guy to make a move. Second, I just like him as a friend. And that's all." She let out a huff. I just sighed. I know she likes Chris. I also happen to know Chris likes Amy. She just doesn't want to admit it. I know deep down she likes Chris.

The line started moving and we made our way up. As soon as we get to the elevator thingy, a cast member said to move to the dead center of the room. Cheesy, yet funny. Then there was a monologue about the past of the mansion, then a flash of lightning appeared and at the roof, there was a rag doll hung by the neck. Knuckles and I weren't scared, but I noticed Amy got close to Chris. 'I know she likes him' I thought.

The doors to the other side of the so called "elevator" opened. We entered another room and the Cast Member asked how many in our party. I held up four fingers and he told us to take two cars. Knuckles and I took the one while Chris and Amy took the one behind us. We ventured through the Haunted Mansion with that ghost music going through the speakers along with that man voice that's supposed to sound scary.

Through out the ride we explored the various rooms of the Haunted Mansion. The grave yard, the ball room scene, the floating ball scene, and all that. But my favorite was the last one, the mirror room. The ghost on our mirror switched me and Knuckles heads. "Oh no, we got opposite heads," I say playfully.

"My head is on your body and yours is on mine. Oh no," Knuckles says playfully as well. That made me chuckle a bit. After that room, the safety bar went up and we got out of the ride. Amy and Chris got out of there car a few seconds after that. We walked towards the exit talking about what each of us liked in the ride.

"I liked the mirror room," I say.

"Dido," Knuckles says.

"I liked the ball room scene," Amy and Chris chorused.

"So now where should we go to next?" Chris said aloud.

"Lets go se Captin EO," Knuckles suggests.

"That's in EPCOT," the three of us choused. So we all stood next to the exit thinking where we should go to next. But I was thinking how to get Amy and Chris together.

**Me: That's it for now. Sorry if the chapter is short. But that's all I had for the moment.**

**Rouge: Now what are those other stories you are planning.**

**Me: Right, well I am planning two Christmas stories, I know it's early, but it is good to plan ahead so I am not scrabbling for ideas. The next one is a Soinic Black Ops mission (not a crossover with Call of Duty Black Ops) and a Sonic concert.**

**Benny: Not bad dude. What songs are you planning for the concert story.**

**Me: I'm not saying the songs, but I can say the bands or performers. There will be a song from Hollywood Undead, there will be some Journey, The Eagles, The Beatles, a bit of Bon Jovi, Nicki Manaj, Eminem, Michael Jackson, LMFAO, Rihanna, a Maroon 5 song, a B.O.B song, two Bad Meets Evil songs, a Drake song, maybe some Bruno Mars, and more.**

**Demon: More!?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Chris: You must love music.**

**Me: It's a passion dude. Well, review after you read and…oh forgot one thing. I will be erasing Crash of a Hero and Three Worlds on One. Sorry, but I don't have much faith in them anymore.**

**Knuckles: Sorry to hear that.**

**Me: Well, review after you read, no flames, and keep cool.**


	6. Chapter 6: Sonic, Sonia, and Manic

**Me: Welcome back guys.**

**Amy: So did you make it into your school play?**

**Me: Yes I did.**

**Everyone else: (Good job, way to go, at a boy)**

**Benny: So what is the play and what role do you have?**

**Me: The play is It's a Wonderful Life and I got two roles. I got Uncle Billy and Mickey (The guy during the dace who tells the other guy about the key and the floor).**

**Demon: Good job dude.**

**Chris: Yeah man, congrats. **

**Daisygirl101: Lets get on with the chapter and then we can talk about Nick being in the school play.**

**Me: Right. As what Monty Python says "Get on with it." Oh, by the way, we will be seeing what Sonic, Manic and Sonia are up to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Disney or anything else that has been mentioned throughout the chapter.**

**Manic's Point of View**

Sonic, Sonia, and I were in our castle living room, planning out a party that will be held here in a few weeks. It's not a special occasion parties, it is just one of those parties you just throw for the hell of it. As we were in the middle of planning Sonia just randomly says, "So I heard Amy call you yesterday Sonic. Why'd she call?"

"She wanted to invite me to go on a day trip to Disney with Rouge and Knuckles, but I declined," Sonic says.

"Why?"

"For one thing, I had to help you guys out with this planning," Sonic starts off with, "And second, Amy is an annoying fan girl. Do you think I would want to spend the whole day with one? I don't think so."

"Sonic, you are being unrealistic," I say. "If you haven't noticed, Amy stopped chasing you for nearly two years now, she gave up on the hope of marrying you to keep a stable friendship, and sure she still has a bit of a crush on you, but she is a good girl bro. Give her a chance."

"Not for all the money in the world. I don't want to take any chances. Besides, you know I am dating Sally."

"Maybe she just wanted you to come just as friends," Sonia suggests.

"No. I know it's a scheme. She would take me to Disney, we would go some rides, have a meal and snack, and by the fire works, we would lock lips. I know every trick in her book, and none have them worked. Not even a nuke can make me date her. Plus, and may I remind you, I am dating Sally, and I am a committed man."

"If you were a man," I mumbled.

"I heard that." Sonia and I chuckled. Sonic just grunted.

After some more planning we got caters and guests done. "Who's going to be the live entertainment," Sonia asks. "Sure we're the hosts and we're a band, but I want to be able to socialize with everyone else."

"Well I have a few choices," Sonic says holding up a note pad, "Nicki Manaj, Lady Gaga, Drake, Mina Mongoose, The Tupac hologram (A/N: I just put that one in for kicks and giggles), Barry Manilow, Tyga, or Bon Jovi." I think for a minute.

"Well Tyga is terrible, so scratch him off," Sonia says. I agreed so Sonic scratched his name out. "This isn't a classy party where everyone has to dress up. So Manilow is out." Sonic snapped his fingers. He is a huge Barry Manilow fan.

"Mina is on tour so she is a no go," I say. "So the only choices left are BonJovi, Nicki, Drake, Tupac hologram, and Lady Gaga."

"Tupac hologram is too expensive, so we should can him," Sonia says. "Drake, put him as a maybe."

"You have a crush on Drake, don't ya sis," Sonic says. Sonia blushes. She totally does.

"No I don't, maybe…a little." I laugh.

"Okay, well have him," Sonic says while putting a check mark next to Drake's name. "I'm not to sure about Lady Gaga. Sure she is very talented, but isn't she also on a tour."

"I think so. No go for gaga," I say. "So Drake is at go, Nicki Manaj and BonJovi are still debates."

"Well why not have them both as well," Sonic suggests. "Someone needs to play the instruments for Drake and Nicki, plus we need to put some Rock N' Roll in this." Sonic and I nod our heads in agreement.

"Alright, live entertainment: Drake, Nicki Manaj, featuring BonJovi," Sonic says. We all think it sounds good. But bringing back a earlier topic, I wonder in some weird way, someone else like Chris or Shadow will end up stealing Amy's heart instead of Sonic.

**Me: There you go guys. Chapter 6.**

**Sonia: Finally I got in the story.**

**Manic: Yeah bro, it's killing me.**

**Amy: Manic, is it Okay for me to kill Sonic since he said all of that .**

**Demon: No killing. I already had to deal with a lawsuit for killing the God Father in my story and I don't want anyone else to get sued. **

**Me: Already practicing for his career.**

**Daisygirl101: Career?**

**Demon: I don't wanna' talk about it to much. I told GoodWriter here about what I want to be in the future.**

**Daisygirl101: Review after you read, and no flaming please.**

**Me: She said please so respect that (cocks AK-47)!**


	7. Chapter 7: Big Thunder Mountain

**Me: Hey guys. I know it's been a while but I'm back.**

**DemonFiccer: So what's up?**

**Me: Hurricane Sandy.**

**Amy: You're writing this in the middle of a hurricane. That's not very smart.**

**Me: I know, but I had to get this done. Plus, play practice is still in the way. Lucky for me, I had today and yesterday off due to the hurricane. So enjoy the chapter**

**Amy's Point of View**

After about five minutes of thinking, we all decided to go on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. We walked up to the ride after seven minutes of walking, we made it to the ride. The ride was about fifteen minutes. Good wait time. We hoped in line and started to wait. Knuckles wanted to have a conversation with me while Rouge is talking to Chris. "Amy, why don't you admit that you like Chris," Knuckles starts off. Excellent way to start a conversation by the way. "He's a good guy. Give him a chance. There isn't a law that humans and mobians couldn't be together. One of my old friends, who is mobian, got married to a human and no one looked at them weirdly or anything like that."(A/N: I'm pretty sure that never happened in the Sonic fanchise. This is just something that came to my head)

"Knuckles," I say, "I won't admit I like Chris. Okay." I put my hand over my mouth realizing what I just said. I just told Knuckles that I like Chris. "Wh-wh-what I m-m-m-meant to say was…"

"You admitted it. It's official, you like him." I slapped my hand over his mouth and started to whisper in his ear.

"If you tell him that I said I like him, I will hit you so far with my hammer that you'll end up in Cuba. You got that." I heard some muffled noises from him plus a couple nods, which I took as a yes. I let go of his mouth and he was gasping for air. I chuckled a bit. The line started to move up a bit and so did we.

**Chris' Point of View**

"Chris, just ask the girl out. It is frikin' obvious that you like her. I can tell she likes you and you feel the same for her," Rouge says.

"Rouge, I'll tell you that I do have feelings for Amy, but she likes Sonic. Remember?" I say. "I wouldn't have a shot with her anyway."

"The two of you like the same performers and bands, you both enjoy Italian food; you are shy at times, same political views, and more. You two have almost everything in common."

"People with the same interests could be friends." I put the emphasized 'friends'.

"Maybe with benefits." I blushed instantly. God, she is so batty.

"Not until I'm married!"

"With Amy that is." I face palmed. There is no convincing this bat that I can't go out with Amy. "How about a bet Chris." I removed my hand from my face. "If you don't ask out Amy by the end of the day, you have to give me fifty bucks. But if you do ask her out by the end of the day, I'll give you two-hundred bucks. Deal or no deal?" I thought about it for a minute. I could use the two-hundred bucks and I do like Amy. I also want to prove how Sonic is crazy for turning her down time after time.

"Deal," I say shaking Rouge's hand on it.

"Well, go ask her."

"Not yet. You should at least learn to wait Rouge."

"I do know how to wait. Why else would I be so calm in this dang line." I sighed after her statement.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, we finally got to the front. "How many in your party?" The cast member asked. I held up four fingers. "In lanes six and seven please."

"So what are the seating arrangements?" Amy asked.

"I say Rougie and I go in one lane," Knuckles started off wrapping his arm around her waist, "While Chris and Amy are in another." Oh boy, I bet Knuckles is on Rouge's scheme too.

**Back to Amy's Point of View (A lot of Point of View changes here)**

I was alright with the seating arrangements, but nervous at the some time. I told Knuckles that I officially like Chris. Good chance that he will tell her during the ride. Knuckles and Rouge took the car seats behind us. Smart move those two. I won't be able to see if Knuckles will tell Rouge or not. And if I turn my head to see Rouge or Knux, Chris might think something is up. My hand was shaking a bit nervously. Chris looked down and saw my hand shaking. "You alright Amy? You're hand is shaking," Chris pointed out.

"Oh, I uh..," I stammered a bit. I had to think of an excuse. "I had a little too much coffee this mooring." I mentally high-fived myself. Coffee in real life can cause the jitters.

"Oh, alright." Phew, glad I got out of that mess. Our train pulled in. The previous riders got off and the gates opened on our side. Chris and I left that gate area and got into our seats. The lap bar went down and some guy with a Texas accent came on the speakers saying that we have to keep hands, arms, and legs inside the train at all times and then the same thing in Spanish.

Another cast member quickly checked each lap bar and gave the thumbs up to the woman at the control panel. The control panel lady, pressed the button and we were off. Chris and I had our hands up after the first curve. The train took every dip and cure the track had. I felt the wind blowing through my quills as I was enjoying the ride. We eventually entered a wooden hut thing and Chris and I immediately put our hands down. "Don't wanna' lose my hands. They're too important," I say after we left that hut thingy and putting my hands back up.

"Same here," Chris says. After the last dip, the ride slowed down as it went back into the station. We all got out and exited the ride. We didn't do anything for the picture, so no sense in looking at it.

"Where to next guys?" Knuckles asks. Me and Chris' stomachs growl. "I guess lunch should be next than."

**Me: Alright guys, that's it for now. And the hurricane died down.**

**Amy: Don't forget to review guys.**

**Me: Oh, I forgot one thing. I'm not sure if I mentioned this, but if you are a fan of the ChirsXAmy couple, please draw fan art. I don't care how or where you post it; just make sure that fans of the couple can find it easy. Also, if you don't have a good feel for fan art, but love writing along loving the ChrisXAmy couple, feel free to write a fanfic of the couple or put it on youtube if you have an account. I bet there are some people out there who are fans of the couple and want more stories(or videos) of the couple. If people flame your ChrisXAmy story, I will be more than happy to get rid of them. I'll make like 5-year old Michael Jackson and I'll be there.**

**Knuckles: DO THE ART OR STORIES! **


End file.
